Zorc Necrophades vs Godzilla
by lazerbem
Summary: When the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Zorc's attack collided, a portal to the modern world was revealed. The dark god saw this as a world ripe for conquer and disengaged from his fight with the Blue Eyes, entering the modern realm. He didn't expect to find the King of the Monsters waiting to stop him


Godzilla's chest rose slowly as he napped near a reef. The King of the Monsters had decided that the waters of the Red Sea weren't so bad. At the very least they were a lot warmer than the Japanese waters he usually resided in. As his chest fell, the water above him was sucked away. Godzilla's red eyes opened up, a snarl already curling on his lips. Where had the comfortable water gone? A look to the side revealed the cause behind the water being removed. A waterspout spun around near him, sucking up the ocean and shredding any fish unfortunate enough to be caught in the maelstrom. Godzilla got to his feet, the water only up to his calves now. He had seen waterspouts before, and they were not supposed to be that big. Come to think of it, did waterspouts even happen in this part of the world? Godzilla decided not to focus on these questions and instead channeled power into his plates. He'd just get rid of this cyclone and then go back to sleep. Just as he was about to fire though, a sound louder than anything he had ever heard exploded outward from behind him. The breath died in his throat as Godzilla whipped around, looking for the source of the sound.

There was a hole in the air on the shoreline. There was really no other way of describing it as the hole got bigger, black light pouring through it. Then came a hand through the hole. It had skin darker than the deepest oceans and sharp claws tipping its five fingers. Then came the arm, muscular and lean. Following that was the wing, a ragged membrane the size of Godzilla's body(from the highest to lowest point on the wing) and with another set of claws on top. Godzilla cocked his head in confusion, pounding his brain for answers as to what this thing was. He had absolutely no recollection of such a thing before. From the portal emerged the torso and one of the legs. The most distinctive feature was a massive, serpent like head emerging from where the crotch should be. The head hissed at Godzilla, snapping its jaws angrily. Finally, out came the rest of the creature, slamming its feet into the sand with a loud "boom". It had two pairs of horns, one pointed upwards and the other facing inward and around its mouth. The beast's tail lashed against the ground, kicking up sprays of sand with each hit.

"So, this is the new world I must conquer" the beast observed, its voice a baritone growl. Scarlet eyes flashed as it looked over to Godzilla, who was still awestruck by this entire event. "You, whatever you are, can have the honor of being the first new victim of the mighty Zorc!" Zorc bellowed, his horns flashing magenta before calling down a bolt of lightning from the sky. Godzilla screeched in pain as the pink bolts of magic scourged his flesh and shocked his face. Soon enough, the assault stopped and Zorc gave a low rumble of pleasure. His rumble ceased as he realized that Godzilla was still standing, the electric burns beginning to heal. He would have normally let another monster go in peace, but this "Zorc" creature had attacked him unprovoked. That could not be allowed. "That's not possible! You are mortal!" Zorc roared, black mist oozing out of his body as his ire grew. He'd need to cut out the Sun if he was to win this. But before Zorc could entirely cloud over the sea shore, Godzilla let out a mighty bellow that made Zorc's angered roars seem like growls in comparison. Lighting up his back spines, Godzilla unleashed a blast of atomic breath upon Zorc, strafing the ground first before moving his aim upward.

Zorc turned to the side, moving his large wing in front of his body for shielding. His flesh smoldered and burnt, making his wing spasm in pain. Even as the beam finished burning him, his flesh began to regenerate. Godzilla snorted at this, fully aware that this would now be a long and drawn out affair. As soon as his wing was healed, Zorc returned to spewing out his black mist, making Godzilla rather edgy. Usually, a monster would retaliate upon being struck like that(if they survived). What was the black mist supposed to be? The curiosity of Godzilla held him back for a moment, until he realized that the white sand beneath his feet was getting shadowed. Godzilla instinctively knew this was a bad sign and fired his breath once more at Zorc's chest.

"Not a second time, mortal!" Zorc called out, flapping his wings and leaping above the beam. The dark god moved his hands to his side, cupping them together and forming an orange sphere in them. "Burn in the depths of Hell!" Zorc bellowed, thrusting his hands forward and shooting forth an orange sphere. The sphere exploded against Godzilla's face, causing the dinosaur to squeal as the dark fire burned at his head and face. Godzilla ground his head against the sand, falling to his knees in an attempt to put the fire out. But no matter how hard he tried, the magical flames kept burning. Zorc's harsh laugh rang out as he reveled in the reptile's pain. It didn't matter to him that Godzilla was still alive, and that mistake cost him. Godzilla's spines flashed and he opened his mouth, unleashing a stream of atomic fire that hit Zorc's left leg head on. The mighty beam's strike completely obliterated Zorc's leg below the knee! Zorc let out a cry of pain and fell to his knee(and stump). As he did so, the dark fire stopped burning Godzilla's face. Just in time too, the fire was about to have boiled his eyes. Even so, Godzilla's face was almost entirely ash black and bits of charred flesh hung by strands. The damage to both would be regenerated, but it would take time. Time was not something Godzilla planned to give to Zorc.

The atomic dinosaur rushed forward, slamming his knee into Zorc's chin and sending teeth flying. Zorc responded by slashing upward with his right arm, the claws digging red lines into Godzilla's thigh and belly. Godzilla ignored the pain and tried to slug Zorc in the face, only for the horns on the sides of Zorc's head to block the punch. With Godzilla's hand smarting, Zorc took the opportunity to bite down on Godzilla's hand. Even with some of his teeth gone, the dark god's bite was like a beartrap and tore open the flesh on the King of the Monsters' hand. Godzilla wailed, feeling the pain this time. With his free hand, the atomic dinosaur punched at Zorc's head, but the winged beast refused to let go. During this time, Zorc's leg had just finished regenerating. Now Zorc stood to his full height, somewhat shorter than Godzilla but more broad. The monster let go of Godzilla's hand in order to boast.

"You have impressive power for a mortal, but your regeneration taxes you! My power is limitless and drawn from the Da-" Zorc wasn't allowed to finish before a heavy tail slammed into his torso, knocking him over once more. As Godzilla moved to take advantage, Zorc's second head leaped into action. The serpent hissed loudly as it locked its jaws around Godzilla's throat. Godzilla's choked roars sounded more like whispers as he was deprived of air. In a feat of Herculean might, the snake head yanked downwards and threw Godzilla to the ground. Godzilla hit the sand hard, the air being driven from his body as the second head let go and retracted to its usual length on the crotch of a standing Zorc.

"Time to finish you off! Dark Phenomenon!" Zorc announced, throwing his arms forth as if he were pushing some heavy load. From his hands shot an X-shaped blast of dark energy. The dark god was aiming to slice Godzilla into quarters with that. From some hidden reserve of energy, Godzilla sprang forward, barely avoiding the attack's main body. Even so, the outermost tip of it slashed into Godzilla's tail, making it far weaker until he regenerated. Godzilla's anger burned now and he got to his feet, roaring a challenge. Zorc responded in kind, bracing his legs in the sand and holding his arms ready for a grapple. Godzilla rushed forth with speed belying his size and rammed into Zorc, their arms locking together with enormous strength. The two beasts pushed against each other, carving gouges in the sand as their feet dug across the sand. Both of their tails slapped the ground angrily, sending sand flying everywhere. Zorc's second head attempted to jump into action but Godzilla's foot upon it put an end to that strategy. Zorc's mouth began to glow with orange energy just as Godzilla's began to glow with a blue one. It seemed that they were agreed on that at least.

"Fire!" came an order from the sand, sending forth a barrage of tank fire and artillery at the two monsters. The Egyptian military had finally arrived. Zorc was confused by this new technology and broke off the grapple. Godzilla, who had been putting all of his strength into it, tripped slightly as he did so, losing the charge for his breath. The military assaults didn't do much to either beast but annoy them.

"Little pests" Zorc snarled, his second head shooting off three yellow energy balls that utterly obliterated the men sent to stop them. No human could stand up to him, even the ones who could summon Kas in Ancient Egypt(unbeknownst to Zorc, he was still in the ancient past and still in danger of being destroyed by Horakhty). Godzilla saw his chance and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Zorc's throat in a headlock. Zorc let out a choked roar and twisted his head wildly to try and break free. His wings beat at Godzilla's back and his horns scraped Godzilla's chest, but the atomic saurian didn't care. Zorc elbowed Godzilla in the gut, this time having an effect. Godzilla felt the air rush out of his body from the powerful below. Zorc's arm made contact once more, driving Godzilla further back. But still, Godzilla didn't let go. Zorc might have been restrained right there and then, but luck was on his side. The natural disasters that were occurring upon his appearance in the world of the future were numerous, and at this moment, a fault line opened beneath Godzilla, trapping the monster king's foot in a fissure. Upon this unexpected loss of footing, Godzilla's grip finally faltered and he let Zorc go as he crashed onto his back. Zorc's second head rushed forth, fangs dripping drool as it aimed for Godzilla's throat. It never made it there before Godzilla's atomic breath surged forth again, obliterating the dragon. Even still, it regenerated. Godzilla panted hard, exhaustion beginning to set in. It was a monstrous effort to just stand up straight.

"Hehe, you're finally running out of Ba" Zorc laughed, showing no signs of being tired despite having been forced to regenerate so many times. Godzilla roared defiantly, drawing on every last scrap of energy he had. He would win this. He had to or he would die. His spikes turned red this time, their light so bright that Zorc's shadow upon the land lessened somewhat. Zorc was unmoved by the display, still confident in his power. Red light spewed from Godzilla's mouth, the King of the Monsters struggling to contain his power until the last possible second. Finally, he let it go. A beam far larger than all of Godzilla's other atomic breaths exploded forward, yellow spirals surrounding the red energy. Zorc's screams of agony would be heard for miles as his flesh was burned. The beam exploded upon Zorc, sending up torrents of sand turned to glass and clearing the sky of Zorc's dark mist. Godzilla fell to one knee, panting hard. That was all he had left. Now he could rest. Before he could close his eyes though, a black hand surged from beneath the glassed sand.

"A fine effort, but still not enough to defeat the immortal Zorc" Zorc growled, his voice low as he crawled his way out of the desert. With his right hand, he aimed upward, a black orb suddenly appearing in the sky and beginning to cover the Sun. Within seconds, the Earth was shrouded in darkness once more. Godzilla refused to flee, only snarling defiantly as Zorc pulled himself from the Earth. Zorc let out an amused chuckle at Godzilla's defiance, deciding he'd want to break that first. "Darkness Slasher!" Zorc boomed, flaring out his wings as black blades of energy shot out of every part of his body. Many of them missed, but enough didn't. The blades bit into Godzilla's hit, making festering slash wounds that made the monster king squeal in pain, his blood running freely. Zorc walked up to the fallen king, wrapping his hands around his neck. "I have brought gods to their knees. You had no chance" Zorc announced, his grip tightening. His nails dug into Godzilla's flesh, preparing to make a mighty pull that would decapitate Godzilla. Godzilla awaited the end, his eyes giving away nothing but burning hatred. Suddenly, Zorc was gone.

Godzilla awaited the end, but nothing happened. The monstrous demon had disappeared entirely. Godzilla sniffed the air warily, knowing what had happened the last time he had assumed the creature dead. Still nothing. Even the solar eclipse had miraculously cleared up. What was going on? A small golden light appeared in front of Godzilla, causing the monster king to believe he was hallucinating and delirious.

"I know you can understand me, great warrior. I thank you for your help in delaying Zorc. Had you not been there, so many people would have died from his focused power and natural disasters. You are a hero today" the light said, its voice strong and rich. "The blessings of Egypt are upon you, Godzilla. You stalled the dark god long enough for us to destroy him in the past. He won't be reappearing for millennia to come. Rest now, and know that you will always be the hero of this world" the voice congratulated. Godzilla weakly nodded in response. He didn't know what this light was or what it was talking about, but its glowing compliments soothed the monster king. It seemed as though the light was invigorating him with new energy, enough to heal his wounds readily. With that, Godzilla fell to sleep, the last thing he heard before his eyes closed being. "You are truly the King of the Monsters"


End file.
